Hydrophilic
by Courtanie
Summary: Stan can't swim very well, so Kyle offers him lessons. It happens sometime between getting in the pool and the sex. But it's there. Somewhere.


_A/N: Had this floating around my folders. May as well finish it P:_

_Enjoy~_

_

* * *

_

There's one thing I can tell you about being considered the jock of a small community: It sucks ass. Because if you're not good at absolutely everything related to sports, your title falls short and soon enough, people are taunting the living shit out of you. Calling you a pansy or saying that you're losing your touch and soon someone who's about three times more of a nerd than yourself is going to take your title as the head honcho of school.

Not to sound redundant or anything, but yes, it sucks ass.

Usually though, I didn't really run into that problem. I was able to uphold my title pretty easily and if anyone questioned me on the matter, I'd beat the shit out of them to make it perfectly clear that I wasn't turning into some kind of weakling.

Until springtime rolled around of course, when the weather around our place was finally somewhat decently warm enough for the sport that I loathe beyond all measure: Swimming.

Fucking. Hate it.

I'm not horrific at it but something about being so unable to maneuver my legs and arms just the way I want to when I'm playing other sports really gets to me. I feel like I'm not in control and that is never a good thing when it comes to people like me. Something about me just doesn't like making my body communicate with my head and I end up looking like a flailing goose trapped in a fishing line or something.

Given I've never seen that particular scenario, but I'm pretty confident they don't look all that super either.

Luckily for me, Kyle's on the swim team and he's pretty fucking awesome at it. We don't share gym class together but I've told him and only him my personal horror stories; like the fact that fucking Cartman of all people is in my class. All I hear from that fatass is how Butters can out swim me (which is probably true) and how even he knows how to swim.

At that time I pulled out Kyle's excuse that Cartman's empty head made a cavity so he could float. That's the thing about Kyle, he doesn't make fun of me for things I can't do, he just makes excuses for the other douchebags around us and makes sure he helps me.

Chemistry? He's got me covered. Calculus? He practically does it for me. Any problems at home? He's always the one that comes up with a solution.

And when able to, I do try to reverse our scenarios to help him a little, though the kid's too fucking proud to admit he needs help when he does. All I've really done is beat up some others calling him names and threatening him. He yelled at me for that, saying he could've done it himself but I could tell he appreciated me being there for him. It was honestly the least that I could do. He's my Super Best Friend after all, I gotta take care of him. Besides, I started having a little infatuation with the kid a few years back. It wasn't a full-scale 'I wanna snuggle against the fire' kind of thing, but a 'I wouldn't mind fucking your brains out here and there' kind of deal.

It was something I grew up expecting, to be honest.

He told me that he'd be more than happy to help me after school with some swimming lessons that didn't make me feel like a complete retard. I, of course, gladly accepted as I usually do. Even if I didn't really get swimming down pat as I wished, I always loved hanging out with Kyle. It's just been a part of us since we were kids.

After school on a fairly warm Thursday afternoon, I walked alongside the high school towards the end of the Phys Ed area. I pushed open the heavy metal door and stepped into the pool room, my nose scrunching at the strong aura of chlorine wafting through the air.

I looked over and saw Kyle standing over by the benches, already in his trunks, running his fingers through his scarlet hair and sighing. He looked up at me as the door slammed shut and smirked softly. "Hey, Dude."

"Hey," I nodded, walking over towards him. "Were you waiting long or something?"

"Heh, nah," he shook his head. "I ditched study hall and came here to practice instead," he shrugged.

I feigned a gasp. "Kyle Broflovski? Skipping class? My GOD next thing we know Cartman will be on Atkins!"

He broke into laughter and rolled his eyes. "Study hall isn't class in my opinion. Now go get ready, Asshole."

"Yes, Master," I pouted, walking past him towards the locker room. He smacked my arm sharply as I passed and I couldn't help but snicker at him. He takes after his mother way too much.

I walked over to where Kyle's green duffle bag was placed beside the lockers and threw my own down beside it. I tore off my shirt and threw it down into the bag, shaking my hair out of my eyes. I started to toe off my shoes and socks, looking at Kyle's bag as I did so. My right shoe refused to budge so I kneeled down to untie it, noticing the corner of a piece of paper sticking out of the zipper of his bag. I raised my brow at it, finding it kind of weird considering Kyle's fucking OCD about his school papers being all neat and organized.

I finally fought off my shoe and threw them along with my socks down, reaching over and undoing Kyle's back, tearing the corner of the paper off in the process. I found a crumpled piece of notebook paper sticking up and tilting my head at it. I looked over towards the door of the locker room, not seeing my best friend's silhouette so assuming it was totally safe.

We're best friends, I have every right to invade his privacy now and again.

I took out the paper and smoothed it out, finding Kyle's unmistakable handwriting along the now-faded blue lines of the page. I squinted my eyes at it, finding several scratched out words along the paper. I stared at it a bit and faintly made out the words _'I like you.' 'Hi, what's up?' _and _'Fuck this shit I give up."_

I'm going to assume that's around the time he crumpled up the paper and stuffed it into his duffle bag.

I stare at it a bit more before I hear him shout out _"Stan, did you fucking get lost or something?"_

"Yeah!" I call back, packing the paper back into the bag. "Toss me a compass, Jewscout boy!"

"_Fuck you!" _

I snigger, pulling off my jeans and pulling on my cobalt swimming shorts, grabbing my towel and hurrying out towards the pool. I couldn't help but think about the note and sighed, deciding that I'd figure it out before long. Kyle tells me everything and I highly doubted that this note thing will be any difference after long.

I came out towards the pool and found him sitting on the edge of the shallow end, his head down and swinging his feet through the water. I watched him with a trace of concern. He looked like he was thinking pretty hard about something, even for Kyle. He looked notably sad about something, too. He had that droopy expression that he always gets when he's upset about something. He looked over to me, his chin still leaning against his chest as he stared.

"Bout time," he said tiredly.

I raised my brow and walked closer towards him, "Dude...are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine," he blinked. "What is it I need to help you with again?"

"Swimming," I said bluntly. He was pretty obviously lying to me. His face was turning that bright red it usually does when he lies.

"Well no fucking duh," he rolled his eyes.

I walked over and plopped down beside him, taking a deep breath as my feet broke the surface of the water. "I don't even know, Man. I just suck as swimming," I shrugged.

He looks at me for a moment before nodding a bit. "Okay, we'll just do some laps then and get you warmed up and we'll see where you are. Come on." He slid down into the water and took a deep breath. I watched him for a moment and couldn't help but smirk. Kyle loves swimming when no one else is in the pool. He says he thinks more clearly because water isn't as dense as the idiots surrounding him.

Kyle's a bit of a nerd I suppose. Well, I know.

I hopped in with him, shivering at the cold water as it fell around my waist. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded and he pushed my back. "Then go."

"Go what?"

He sighed. "To the end and back."

"Why?"

"Do you want me to go with you, Stanley? If you're that embarrassed about your swimming abilities all you have to do is say so."

"I'm not embarrassed," I scoffed, looking away in frustration. "I just thought you needed to swim with a buddy."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Not necessarily but I suppose we'll make an exception for people with the capabilities of a five year old."

I splashed some water on his face and he flipped me off briefly before diving off and swimming away. I blinked before realizing the little asshole was leaving me and took off after him. I paddled through the water as quickly as I could, my head poking up through the small waves and catching sight of Kyle still a good deal ahead of me. I kicked harder, trying to catch up with him but failed miserably. I looked up at about halfway to see him leaning against the back wall already and felt a sting of misery in my chest.

Kyle beat me in a sport. Of all people, _Kyle_. My pride could not handle that very well.

I finally caught up to him and he watched me as I pulled up onto the wall of the deep end, taking heavy breaths. He raised his brow at me lightly, "Dude. It's endurance. You're a football player. You should be okay breathing-wise."

"Water makes me...antsy," I panted out. "My asthma k-kicks in."

His eyes widened, "Dude, should I get your inhaler?"

I shook my head, pushing off the wall and back into the water, trying to get a head start on him. I heard him splash in after me and could see him approaching. I growled and try to speed up again, trying to make myself remember that between the two of us, I am the strong one, he's just the smart one. That first time was just luck for him. He cheated with that head start anyways, I can beat him in anything at anytime.

That strategy worked pretty well until I looked up and noticed he was already done. I caught up and leaned my forehead down on my arms on the floor outside the pool. "Goddamn it," I muttered.

I could practically feel his sympathetic gaze. "Dude, you're not gonna be good at everything sports related," he said quietly. "And besides, you actually are good at swimming. I'm on the team, I get a lot more practice than you."

"But I'm supposed to be the best," I whined, beating my head down atop my arms repeatedly.

He sighed, "Being the best doesn't always mean you have to come in first, Stan."

"Well what about you?" I said, raising my head and staring at him.

"What about me?" He blinked.

"You're always considered the best of...being smart," I stated stupidly. "You're always the first one to know everything."

He stared at me for a bit before his glistening, slim shoulders sank a bit. "No...not everything," he shook his head, looking away and staring at the glittering pool. "There's a lot of shit I can't figure out."

The note I found flashed through my mind and I watched him carefully. "Well...what don't you know?"

"I'm not a genius or something, Stan," he replied dryly, turning over and floating on his back. "I'm a kid with not a lot of friends and a good deal of study time."

"Well then what don't you know?" I pressed on, brushing my dripping hair out of my face.

He glanced at me and sighed. "I have the same problems as every other teenager in the world. Don't know what to do with my life, don't know how to please everyone...don't know how to talk to some people," he said quietly, his eyes drifting away.

I licked my lips, quickly disgusted by the aftertaste of the chlorine but watching Kyle carefully. Something huge was on his mind.

"What's going on, Ky?"

"Hm?"

"Somethin's buggin' ya," I stated. "Mind telling me what?"

He looked over at me and sat up out of the water, shrugging lightly. "Nothin'."

"You are such a shitty liar," I smirked, shaking my head. "I can read you like a goddamn book and you know it."

He looked over at me with sad eyes and sighed. "There's just a lot I'm thinking about right now, that's all."

"Obviously," I said, leaning up against the wall on my back and kicking my feet lightly in the water. We watched the liquid swirling and ebbing around my legs before Kyle sighed again.

"How'd you tell Wendy you liked her?" he asked quietly.

My eyes widened and I looked over, finding him staring off into nothingness. "I threw up on her," I shrugged. "You know I hate that bitch now."

"Yeah, I know, but something initiated your relationship. There had to have been words, right?"

"Ky, we were eight," I replied dryly. "Eight year old convos are a bit different than 18."

He was silent for a moment before nodding. "Yeah," he said softly.

"Who?" I asked, watching him carefully as he started to blush insanely at my wondering. Kyle came out when he was fifteen but no one really looked at him any differently than before. A few people threatened to beat the crap out of him for being a fag, but I got them to back off. He told me his first gay crush was Craig and that just sent him into a total frenzy with trying to make himself straight again. But he told me all he could think about was Craig so there was no doubt in his mind that he was "100% faggot extraordinaire".

Which I really couldn't care less when he told me. I was already out as bi at the time so it didn't really bother me. He knew that I'd accept him no matter what he was like. I care about him too much for stupid shit like that to get in the way of us being best buds.

I pushed my way through the water next to him and elbowed him lightly. "Come on, tell meeee," I urged teasingly. "You know your secret's safe with me, Dude."

He looked at me before sinking down into the water a bit up to his chin. "Kenny," he said meekly before dipping down beneath the water's surface to hide his face. I blinked at him before starting to try to stifle my laughter. Somehow I think I always knew that. I shook my head and reach under the water, pulling him up from under his shoulders.

"Dude, that's cool," I shrugged at him. "Ken's a cool guy, I can see how you'd like him. Plus, it's like...the cliche good kid/bad boy scenario."

"Ugh," he groaned, placing his eyes into his palms and shaking his head. "Stan, I don't know what to do," he said miserably. "It's _Kenny_ of all people."

"So?" I blinked. "You're Kyle of all people."

"But he's...he's him!" he stated, crossing his arms and leaning back against the pool wall. "I don't wanna like him."

"But you do," I rolled my eyes. "So what? You like McCormick, big deal."

"But how the fuck do I tell _him_ that?" he insisted.

"You walk up and be like, 'Kenny, I like you.' Simple stuff," I shrugged. "Or offer to suck his dick. He'd go wild over that."

His face lit up immensely and I chuckled at his scandalized expression. "Dude, chill out." He scoffed and turned around, his back towards me as he pouted. I rolled my eyes. Were I anyone else, he'd go apeshit on me. Guess it pays to be the fiery Jew's BFF. "Alright, Kyle, it's simple," I stated, wading over towards him. "Kenny's easy as hell to get into bed with."

He looked at me with wide eyes. "Oh my god, you haven't."

I shrugged. "It happens." I pause as he groans in disgust before continuing, "Anyways, that's easy, but getting him to commit will be a bitch."

"Well what do I do then?" he asked desperately, looking back over his shoulder at me with his shining emerald eyes.

I looked up thoughtfully before reaching over and wrapping my arms around his small waist. "You grab him and hold him so he can't run away," I stated honestly in a soft voice. He tenses a bit in my grip.

"Stan, what the hell-"

"Then you lower your voice so he knows it's not just for show," I continue on. I lean my lips towards his ear. "Tell him you want him."

"Dude, not right away!" Kyle blinked.

"Wanting is a loose term," I said. "You want all of him, right?"

"I...guess?"

"Tell him you don't want to share him," I purred. Kyle shuddered and I smirked. "Tell him that all you can think about is him." I took a deep breath, Kyle's cleaned scent with a hint of the pool's smell invaded my senses and nearly knocked me backwards. My arms tightened around him and I smiled as he shifted a bit in my grasp. "Tell him you'd do anything for him."

There were a few moments of me just holding him before he broke the silence, "Stan...please please tell me I don't feel what I think I feel on my ass right now," he said shakily.

"You tell me," I smirked.

"Oh god...," he groaned, shaking his head. "Stan, are you kidding me?"

"Does it feel like I'm kidding you, Dumbass?" I scoffed. "You're helping me with swimming and I can help you get ready for the severe pounding Kenny will give ya." His entire body started burning with a blush and I smiled as I held him close.

"Stan...why the heck are you doing this?" He asked, gulping as I shifted us over towards the wall and leaned up against him.

I shrugged. "I've always wanted to do it in a pool?"

"But I just told you I want Kenny, d-dude," he winced as I thrust my hips against his ass. "Besides...this is weird."

"We've seen each other naked before, you pansy," I rolled my eyes.

"Not quite to that extent, ya homo," he looked back and glared at me. I blinked before chuckling lowly.

"C'mon, Dude. Lemme help ya," I smiled, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I feel...so uncomfortable right now," he blinked, his fingers curling around the edge of the wall.

I smirked sneaking my fingers down under his waistband. "Then loosen up," I suggested, grabbing his cock under the thin fabric of his jade trunks.

He gasped, twitching slightly and shooting splashes up the water's surface. I rubbed my nose into his neck, watching under the wavering liquid as my hand worked over his skin. He moaned lightly, bowing his head down and taking shuddery breaths. I bit down on his shoulder an thrust up into him a bit, feeling my dick coming to life amongst the watery surroundings.

"Stan...," he breathed, his eyes shut. "This is weird," he whispered.

"It'll get weirder," I promised him. I pushed him fully against the wall and he spluttered out some of the water that splashed into his agape mouth. He closed his eyes and laid his head down on the floor, shifting a bit as I kept rutting against him, leaning forward and biting at his back. "Lose the trunks," I murmured up by his ear. He took a deep breath and nodded, working his hands down and starting to push his shorts down off around his thighs and legs. He pulled up the dripping fabric and placed them on the floor as I stared at his ass, distorted by the small waves around us but still clear enough for me to appreciate it. I reached down and pinched his left cheek roughly, listening to his mumbled yelp with a small laugh. He reached back and grabbed my bulge with his slim hand, squeezing me in his palm and making me moan.

He turned around in front of me and I saw that look whenever he used to talk about Craig burning in his eyes.

I smirked, "Thought this was 'weird'," I mocked.

He shrugged, "It'll get weirder," he echoed with a small smile. I reached down and stumbled out of my shorts, throwing them up beside his and trapping him between my arms. Our eyes locked in lustful hold before he smiled again, grabbing my arm and leading me a bit down the side towards the ladder. He stopped, grabbing onto the pole and looking at me once again before taking a deep breath and diving down under the water. I watched him grab onto the pole and keep himself down before I felt his hand on my thigh, pulling me forward. I stayed locked on his contorted image as he slid his head forward and I felt his mouth encompassing my cock. I let out a pleasured sigh as he bobbed his head back and forth along me, taking me into the back of his throat and working his throat muscles around me. His fingers clenched around my hip as he worked, helping me thrust into his mouth.

I couldn't help but be marveled at the way he was going at this. I was really expecting him to either freak out on me or have no idea what the fuck he was doing. This intrigued me to say the least.

I wrapped my hands around both of the ladder poles, steadying myself before starting to push myself down into his convulsing throat harder, feeling him take it like a pro. I chuckled as I watched him continue to go down on me. He wasn't lying when he told us he could hold his breath the longest. He pulled off my cock and dove his head down further, grasping my sac between his lips and sucking on me roughly. I watched bubbles float to the top from his mouth and licked my lips with a low moan, leaning my head back and looking at the all-too-bright lighting surrounding us. I felt Kyle licking the underside of my cock, trailing my vein with the tip of his tongue before running it over my slit. He suckled on my head for a few moments before he breeched the surface, running his fingers through his soaking hair and shaking off some water.

I looked down at him with a small pout at his stopping. He panted and looked at me with a devilish smirk. "This is a swimming lesson," he stated.

"And you're practicing holding your breath," I said pathetically. "Practice makes perfect."

He shook his head. "This is your lesson. Want more?"

"Yes please," I nodded frantically. My dick was aching for more attention at that point.

He smirked and I got a bit wary. "Float on your back," he stated simply, leaning against the ladder pole with crossed arms.

I blinked at him. "What."

"Float on your back. It's a basic form you need to know," he elaborated. "And if you want anything else then I suggest you do what I say."

I opened my mouth to retort, cut down by the demanding look in his eyes. "Bossy Jew," I muttered. I looked behind me at the water and narrowed my eyes before leaning backwards. I let my feet leave the safety of the tiled floor and started getting myself upright. I could feel myself starting to slip through the water before Kyle's gentle hand caught under my back.

"Arch your back, Stan," he guided. I did so and spread my arms and legs out, feeling totally retarded with my dick sticking out into the air like a fucking beacon. I heard Kyle laugh softly before I looked over to see him dive underneath me. He came back up between my legs and I tried to look down to see him, not able to do much before starting to fall through again.

"Stay still," he says. "Keep it up," he grasped my cock in his hand and fluidly ran his palm over me, pumping my cock up some more and making me twitch in pleasure. He cupped my balls in his palm and suckled lightly on my skin and I shuddered, trying to keep myself balanced, focusing on the sound of the pool cascading over my ears.

Needless to say, it wasn't working all that well.

The feeling of him tugging my dick and sucking on each of my nuts was driving me insane, my head racing with euphoria as my toes curled. He took my entire sac into his mouth, swirling his tongue around me and making my eyelids flutter. He sped up on his wrist and it was too much for me as I tensed up from the pleasure and fell down beneath the water. I quickly fought my legs to the bottom, flailing around as I tried to get myself upright. I spluttered water as I came up again, coughing for air and trying to shake the burning substance out of my eyes. Kyle shook his head and sighed, obviously disappointed in me.

"Honestly, Stan, that's a kindergarten technique."

My eye twitched lightly. "If any kindergartners are having that happen to them then the police need to be informed," I muttered, pushing him into the wall again. "Lesson of mine is over. Your turn again."

He stared at me and smiled crookedly. "As you wish."

I stared at him for a moment. "What the hell am I teaching you again?"

"Something about Kenny pounding me," he looked off to the side awkwardly.

I blinked, "Oh yeah. Him. Uh...get yourself ready."

He raised his brow at me and I could see himself trying not to laugh. "Oh? Aren't you Casanova?"

"Casanova wasn't standing in a public pool about to fuck his best friend's brains out. Besides, Kenny likes people like that," I smirked at him. Kyle watched me carefully before nodding. I grabbed him and turned him around against the wall again. I could see his blush as he reached down and pushed his fingers into his hole scissoring himself and shuddering a bit, moaning from the back of his throat. I leaned against him and bit his shoulder. "You'll have to do more than that," I chuckled. He sighed, pushing a third finger into himself and taking a large breath, leaning his head down and groaning.

"Hurt?"

"Shut up," he muttered, whimpering softly as I grabbed his hand and started guiding him up, thrusting his fingers up into him. He leaned his head back against my shoulder and I rubbed my cock along his ass as we continued working him. I bit his shoulder and he sighed contently.

"Who else have you been with, Kyle?" I asked, continuing to guide his hand.

He looked back at me with a mischievous glint to his emerald eyes. "I d-didn't like C-Craig for his personality," he smirked. I paused and stared at him a moment before shaking my head and laughing softly.

"That was always something I wondered," I admitted. He pulled his fingers out of himself with a long breath and looked at me lustfully.

"Your turn," he purred.

"Oh come on," I whined.

He shook his head, pointing to the other side of the pool. "Back and forth and then you don't have to do anything else for your lesson."

I looked from the end to him and pouted. "I can't fucking swim like this!" I whined. "This isn't a floatation device!" I shouted, pointing down to my throbbing cock.

He shrugged and straightened himself out. "Well then I guess we're done here. We'll hop out, dry off and call it a day." He looked away and sighed. "And that's fine. I really didn't want you fucking me anyways."

"What?" I frowned.

He looked at me and shrugged. "I dunno. You don't seem to be able to work well in water so I doubt you'd be that great."

"Hey!"

"Prove me wrong," he challenged. "Do the lap and you can do whatever to me if you can prove to me that you're not just a whining little jock retard."

I scowled at him and clenched my fists. "FINE!" I yelled out, leaping backwards into the water. I groaned in pain as I fought the strain on my body as I headed through the pool, the pressure on my groin practically unbearable as I pushed through. I was so fucking angry with what Kyle told me. Little Jewish pussy telling me I wasn't as good as him. I was just a bit pissed off at his arrogance.

I finally made it to the other side, shooting up and taking some quick breaths, looking over to find Kyle watching me with crossed arms up in the corner of the shallow end. "Come on, Stanley. One more and lesson's all yours!" He taunted, turning around and watching me over his shoulder.

That little fucking cocktease.

I smirked, driving myself back into the water, wincing against the pressure and the feeling my legs created as I kicked roughly, speeding towards Kyle as fast as I could. I watched him get closer with each stroke of my arms, licking my lips on one of my breaths. I got up behind him after what seemed like the longest swim of my life before grabbing him around the waist and pulling him underwater. His arms shot up to grasp at the ledge but I held him down for a bit before planting my feet and dragging us both back up.

His hands slapped against the tile and he gasped for air, coughing considerably before I pushed him against the wall and slammed my cock up into him. He cried out and clawed at the floor as I set my feet against the bottom as best I could, holding onto him with one hand and the wall with the other as I started thrusting up into him all I could muster. He moaned loudly, his sound echoing throughout the acoustics of the pool room as I pounded into him.

"Wouldn't be that great, huh?" I breathed out heavily.

He licked his lips and moaned again. "Shut up and go faster," he said, clenching his fists and biting his tongue. I narrowed my eyes as I tried, rather annoyed by the water slowing down my usual tempo considerably. I thrust into him deeper to make up where I could, rewarded by louder and stronger moans. He started pushing his hips back against my rhythm and I leaned down on his back, nipping at his skin where I could and breathing heavily in his ear.

"Like this?" I asked, pushing into him with a tad more speed.

"Fuck, Stan!" he cried out. I watched his blush creeping over his neck and was filled with the urge to see it lining his face as well. I pulled out of him and easily grabbed him, turning his slender body over in the water and pushing him into the corner of the pool. He caught on immediately and wrapped his legs around my waist, pulling me into him and letting me penetrate him once more as his arms grasped either side of the ledge. I grabbed him on both sides of his waist and started bouncing him along my shaft opposite my beat, finding his prostate right away in this position. He leaned his head back and started panting with soft whimpers filling his airways. The water started splashing around us, up and out of the pool and all over his small chest.

He used his legs and started clenching his muscles, moving himself along me all that he could as I reached up and pinched his already hardened nipple. He hissed and ran his tongue over his teeth, staring up at me with darkened eyes. I grinned at him slyly, grabbing his cock in my hand and digging my nails into his hip. He moaned as I pumped his circumcised dick, teasing the head with my fingers and making him tense.

He started experimenting with his muscles, clamping down around my shaft and making me gasp out in surprise. "Holy shit," I breathed out, flipping hair out of my eyes as we continued moving. He continued loosening and tightening his muscles, his abs tensing along with him and making him all the more fuckably gorgeous. He looked up at me again, water running down his scarlet hair in drips and his emerald eyes dark with lust and need. I took a deep breath and felt him still constricting around me, my legs wearing out slightly with the resistance of the water surrounding us. I continued jacking him off as he shamelessly pulled himself down onto my dick, his sounds pure erotica as they filled the air.

"Shit, Kyle...," I gasped out, holding onto his hip in a death grip as I continued slamming him into the corner. He groaned in response, tightening his legs around me and making me bit my lip in the need for release.

"Stan...," he breathed out, looking at me through half-lidded eyes. "Oh my god, Stan..." We stared at each other for a moment before he slammed his eyes shut and cried out my name again as he exploded into the water. He tightened unimaginably around me and I grabbed his other hip, slamming into him relentlessly a few times as he was still in his high before releasing myself deep into his ass. He shudders and he clenches his legs around me as my body spurts out its last bits of euphoria. I took a deep breath to calm myself a bit, looking up as Kyle did the same with shallow breathing in soft shudders.

His legs fell off around me and I watched him as he tried to catch his footing on the bottom of the pool. I chuckled, leaning down and cupping his ass to help him stand. He shook some water out of his hair and looked up at me, his usual glitter starting to overtake the darkness of his eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

"So." I started.

"So?" he said quietly.

I looked around the water surrounding us and back to him. "You freak out at piss in the pool but not cum." He looked too and shrugged.

"Eh, whatever."

I snickered, letting him turn around and lay his head on the floor in front of him and take some deep, calming breaths. A few moments of silence passed between the both of us before he started back up, "Stan?"

"Hm?" I said, leaning against one side of the ledge, my head still spinning.

He was silent for a moment before he sighed, "You never told me what the fuck to _say_ to Kenny. Nothing good anyways."

I stared at him before breaking into a smirk. "Fuck, Ky, just bend over for him like that and he'll never let you leave his bed."

He broke into a deep blush and I couldn't help but break into laughter over him. He punched my arm and crossed his own in a pout. "Mind telling me just when the hell you decided you wanted to fuck me?" he questioned after I calmed down a bit.

I looked over at him and shrugged, "I dunno. I've always kinda wanted to fuck you since I went bi. Thought it'd destroy our friendship or something equally gay but I don't think I did much, do you?"

He shook his head. "As close as we are, half the school thinks we fuck on a regular basis anyways. Honestly, it was inevitable in my opinion. It's the reason I didn't bash your face in when you started getting horny on me."

"Oh yeah, like you'd be able to beat me up."

"Fine, I'd push you into the deep end and let you drown, Jackass," he stuck his tongue out at me childishly. I smirked, hopping over a bit and grabbing him, trying to drag him underwater again. "Stan, stop!" he laughed, trying to fight me off.

"Come on, Tough Guy," I teased. "Throw me into the deep end."

"Of ecstasy," another voice appeared. We looked up to see Ken looking at us amusedly. "You know, if I'd known that this was one of the gym classes there's no way in hell I would've failed."

I could feel Kyle flushing over and trembling a bit in my grip. I looked from him to Kenny and smirked. "Nah, you'd forget on a pop quiz how your dick works."

He chuckled, "That I highly doubt. So, this a new thing or are you two truly the butt-buddy-besties?"

"One time thing only," Kyle stammered out quickly. I laughed, pulling away from Kyle and reaching over onto the floor and grabbing my shorts.

"Stay a second, Ky." I told him. He watched me as I hopped out of the pool and pulled on my trunks briefly, kicking his away from the water's edge.

"S-Stan!" he choked out. "Give me those!"

"Nah," I smirked. I walked over beside Ken, who was staring at Kyle intensely.

"Dude, you got Kyle of all people for public exhibitionism," he looked at me nodding. "I'm impressed."

"Oh dude, he wanted it," I shrugged.

"Stan!" Kyle protested.

"Kept beggin' for more," I sighed, feigning annoyance and rolling my eyes. "I couldn't get him to stop."

"Stanley I will fucking kill you!"

"Really?" Kenny ignored him with me with a look of surprise.

"Wanna know the kicker?" I smirked. He nodded and I leaned in towards his ear, out of Kyle's earshot and whispered, "He called _your_ name." He backed up and looked at me, his lips tugging into a smile before I smirked back and pushed him into the pool on top of Kyle. Kenny came up gasping for air before he pulled up a choking Kyle and held onto him as he tried to catch his breath. Kyle looked up at him and I could see Kenny smiling slyly at him as Kyle trembled in his grasp.

I chuckled and turned around, walking away from them and leaving them to whatever they decided to do.

I walked back into the locker room, drying myself off with my towel and sighing as my heart rate finally started calming down. I knelt down and undid Kyle's duffel bag, pulling out the note and a pencil. I wrote down across it _"You're an idiot." _before smirking and putting it back into the bag. I pulled on my jeans and shirt and head out the back way of the locker room through the school.

"Aw hey look, it's Stanley," an annoying, nasally voice called out. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"What, Cartman?"

"Trying to catch up to the rest of us?" he feigned pity as he walked up to me. "Can't compete with anyone else, Jock boy?"

"For your information, I could outswim you any time and place," I declared.

"Oh please," he smirked. "Name it, Football Fag."

"Now," I nodded towards the pool. "Go and I'll be there in a second."

He scoffed, "Fine," he turned on his heel and started tromping off towards the pool. I chuckled, leaning back against the lockers and brushing my still-dripping hair out of my face. I watched the clock for awhile, tapping the toe of my Converse on the tiled floor before I heard heavy footsteps rapidly approaching me. I looked up to see Cartman moving in the opposite direction with a traumatized look over his flabby face.

"Something the matter?"

"Jew...Poor-boy...," his eye twitches. "Shower now," he said before quickly running off past me. Well, waddling.

I watched him and broke into laughter before starting back down the hallway again. I have to say, Kyle has it kinda good where he stands among the masses of school. I suppose that I don't have to be the best at everything when it comes to sports.

Sometimes it really pays to have brains over brawn.

* * *

_A/N: ...This one seems weird to me XD_

_But I had this idea...iono, FOREVER ago and was just lazy as hell. Well, here it is. You read it._

_...I'm sorry._

_Thanks for R&Ring :P_


End file.
